Abunaii Asobi
by MorbusParkinson
Summary: KenseiXByakuya, super crack pairing, is mir egal. Byakuya is sogesehen langweilig, also spielt er 'lass uns nen Taichou verarschen' - artet natürlich etwas aus...
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Games Dangerous Games – abunaii asobi**

**Prolog:**

Ich wollte ihn. Ich wollte ihn so sehr. So überaus dringend.

Denn gerade er pisste mich am meisten an.

Man erlebte ihn tagtäglich ausrastend, seinem Temperament hilflos ausgeliefert und chronisch cholerisch.

Aber bei mir blieb er gelassen und bemerkte mich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal.

Ja, mir war schon klar – sie konnten mich alle nicht leiden. Hielten mich für ein arrogantes, verwöhntes, stures und bockiges Kleinkind. Beinahe alle Taichou mobbten mich regelrecht und am schlimmsten war diese höllisch dämonische Katzenfrau! Die Ausgeburt des Bösen! Sie ärgerten mich täglich, machten ihre Witze über mich, meine aufbrausende Persönlichkeit und vor allem über die Tatsache, dass ich zu dem Zeitpunkt immer mit der Trumpfkarte „Eines Tages werde ich das Oberhaupt des mächtigsten Clans in ganz Seireitei" spielte – was mir im Endeffekt nur schallendes und höhnendes Gelächter einbrachte. Und dummerweise kriegten sie mich damit jedes Mal. Jedes verdammte Mal regte ich mich so dermaßen darüber auf – bis es mir irgendwann beinahe Spaß machte, denn mir war klar... eines Tages würde ich der Überlegendere sein.

Doch er... er stand immer nur da, rollte kurz mit den Augen und marschierte ab. Ich bekam keine Aufmerksamkeit. Er ignorierte mich. In seiner Welt existierte ich nicht. Da war ich nicht einmal das Bakterium auf einem schimmligen Brot im 69. Bezirk.

Und das kotzte mich an. Wie konnte man mich, MICH nur i g n o r i e r e n? Wie konnte ihn ein Kieselstein, der sich in seine Waraji bohrte mehr ankacken, als ich? Und hatte jemand eine Erklärung dafür? Natürlich nicht. Und ich am allerwenigsten.

Also musste ich mir etwas einfallen lassen, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Einfach, weil ich es als eine Herausforderung sah.

... Was muss man tun, um den Captain des Ermittlungstrupps dazu zu kriegen, komplett auszurasten und ihn dumm da stehen zu lassen, weil er sich hatte dazu hinreißen lassen, sich so über ein kleines, dummes Kind aufzuregen, statt wie alle andern, lediglich spöttische Bemerkungen fallen zu lassen.

Was musste ich tun, um erstens seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und ihn zweitens zum Narren zu halten und drittens dafür zu bestrafen, dass ich es ihm nicht wert war, mich zu beleidigen und viertens – und das war das Entscheidende – mich sinnlos zu rächen.

Denn sein wir mal ehrlich... wirken meine naiven und aufmüpfigen Argumente etwa wie vernünftige Gründe, um sturen und sinnlosen, absolut willkürlich wirkenden Hass auf diesen einen Typen zu übertragen?  
Ja wohl kaum.

Im Grunde, war er nur das arme Opfer in meinem Netz von Intrigen, Kindereien und rebellischen Anwandlungen.

Er war halt da.

Zur falschen Zeit – am falschen Ort.

Muguruma Kensei hatte mir eigentlich nie was getan.

Andersrum sah es ganz anders aus.

Denn alles... lief aus dem Ruder.

**I.**

„Du musst dringend damit aufhören!"

Shinji schnaubte wild durch seine Nase und rümpfte sie noch dazu, weil die Sakeschale es wagte, sich im unbefüllten Zustand zu befinden.

„Womit... keine Ahnung, was de meinst..."

Kensei schenkte nach.

Natürlich tat er so, als sei nichts, obwohl er wusste, dass Shinji es wusste und wusste, dass Shinji wusste, dass er wusste, dass er es wusste und auch wusste, dass alles ganz ganz übel werden würde.

„Du weißt schon genau", murmelte er zurück. „Kensei, du musst aufhören. Wie konnte das überhaupt passieren?!"

Shinjis Augenbrauen zuckten nach oben. Er sah aus, als wolle er ihm gleich im Hausmütterchenton befehlen, den Müll runterzutragen. Kensei sah's gelassen. Lehnte sich zurück und schlürfte den Reisschnaps genüsslich runter. Es war mit Abstand eine der verquertesten Situationen, in die er wohl jemals hätte geraten können.

Kensei war einer der exzellentesten Taichous, die es je gegeben hatte und mit Sicherheit ein sehr gründlicher Ermittler und präziser Kämpfer. Aber wenn es um die zweitliebste Sache eines jeden Mannes – gleich nach dem Schwerterkloppen – ging, dann konnte man wohl sagen, dass dies Kenseis Schwachstelle war.

„Ach... weiß auch nich'", murmelte er zurück, „is halt passiert, was willste machen. Kann ja nich ahnen, dass mir der Typ ne Szene macht, obwohl klar war, dass es eine einmalige Sache gewesen is'..."

Nochmal rümpfte Shinji die Nase. Der Müll-raus-bring-blick verschwand nicht aus seinem Gesicht. Na gut, leugnen konnte man nun einmal nicht, was wohl halb Seireitei mitbekommen hatte. Versuchen konnte man es ja mal. Nur blöd, dass man Shinji nicht für völlig doof verkaufen konnte. Und verstehen konnte Kensei die Sache sowieso nicht. In Seireitei hatte er nun mal einen Ruf weg. Und es gab niemanden, der nicht darum wusste, dass Kensei sich seine Gute-Nacht-Schäfchen aussucht, sie ausführt, eine Nacht mit ihnen verbringt und es dann auf sich beruhen lässt. Wie konnte dann also so ein kleiner Wischmopp daher kommen und ihn zur Sau machen wollen? Das klappte ja doch nicht. Und als besagter Kerl auch noch ausgesprochen frech und deutlich wurde, hatte Kensei einfach schnell die Schnauze voll gehabt und ihm im Vorbeigehen so einen Hieb mit dem Ellbogen verpasst, dass der Ärmste jetzt mindestens für zwei Wochen in der vierten Abteilung zubringen musste.

„Kannst du dich nicht mal verlieben oder so... dann passieren solche Zwischenfälle auch nicht mehr. Echt, mindestens einmal die Woche so ein Drama, weil einer von sieben bis neun Kerlen immer austickt. Hast du nicht langsam mal genug davon?"

„Nö. Hab die Sache ja geregelt."

Shinji packte den „Und-abgespült-hast-du-auch-noch-nicht-Blick" aus.

„Ah ja", gab er knatschig von sich, „geregelt nennst du so was. Diese extreme Beischlafsucht kommt dich eines Tages noch teuer zu stehen, ich wette-„

„Na a-a-a-a. Sag nichts. Das gleiche hast du mir letzte Woche Freitag schon einzutrichtern versucht. Ich erhebe Einspruch."

„Was? WOGEGEN BITTE? Gegen gesunden Shinigamiverstand oder was?"

Verlegen dämlich grinste Kensei. Ach Gott, es sah immer so zum Schießen aus – und war dabei so gruslig, dass manch einer sich sicher war, dieser Mann könne kleine Kinder so um ihren Schlaf bringen.

Shinji schnaubte noch einmal und bekam daraufhin noch einen Sake. Man konnte ihn ja doch nicht umstimmen. Und Kensei wäre auch irgendwie nicht derselbe, hätte er nicht seinen täglichen Futonsport.

So verließ Shinji das Lokal, als klar war, dass Kensei genau jetzt mal wieder nach Beute glotzte. Egal wie sehr man dann versuchte, ihn abzulenken – sein Zentralhirn im Hakama war stärker.

Hätte er es nur nicht getan.

Vielleicht hätte eine gewisse jähzornige Person niemals Kenseis Schwäche an diesem Abend für sich genutzt – nur so, praktisch aus Spaß und Berechnung.

Byakuya wusste, dass Kensei auf dem Gebiet schwach war, war er doch sonst ein Berg von einem Mann, den nichts umhauen könnte. Doch so bekam er ihn.

Kensei leerte noch zwei weitere Schälchen und observierte die Gestalten in der Bar – äußerst hässliche und unfickbare Exemplare, wenn man ihn fragte. Er führte gerade die dritte Schale an den Mund, als sich ein winziger Schatten auf die Seite legte, wo kurz zuvor noch Shinji gesessen hatte. Kensei dachte sich nur, dass das wieder einer von der Sorte wäre, die nie irgendwen abbekämen und meinten, nur weil Kensei alles fickte, was hübsch und nicht niet- und nagelfest war, bekäme man ganz leicht nen Mitleidsfick.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue drehte er sich halbherzig um und brummte mies gelaunt: „Verzieh dich, kleiner. Kein Intr-" Doch dann musste er kurz inne halten. Ihm gegenüber saß keine hässliche Fratze, eher im Gegenteil. Kensei war eine echte Niete, wenn's ums Namen Merken ging, aber irgendwo klingelte im Hinterkopf das Kuchikiwarnsystem.

Es hatte den Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und dass Kinn elegant auf seinen Fingerknöcheln platziert. Und es... lächelte so... hinterhältig, so dermaßen hinterfotzig und unedel für seinen Aristokratenstand. Die Augen auf Halbmast, säuselte es ihm leicht zu – dieses... Kind.

„Oh... wie schade...hn", murmelte Byakuya in seiner Süßraspelstimme (dass er so etwas überhaupt besaß war ja wohl kaum zu erwarten), zuckte mit dem Mundwinkel nach oben und griff gelassen nach der Sakeflasche. Kenseis Blick blieb zwar an seinem Handgelenk haften, aber deshalb musste er noch lange nicht verstehen, was abging. Er nahm ihm die Flasche wieder ab und trank sie in einem Zug leer, wischte sich mit der Rückseite seiner Handschuhe über den Mund, kramte in seinem Gi nach ein paar Scheinen.

„Uh... außerordentlich männlich..."

Nochmals rollte Kensei heftig mit den Augen. Er wusste nicht, was das werden sollte, aber der Kuchikispross war eindeutig durchgeknallt und galt grundsätzlich ignoriert zu werden. Was war das für ne Show? Wie er schon da saß – den Hintern Richtung Stuhllehne rausgestreckt und sich einbildend irgendwie verführerisch wirken zu können.

„Sie wollen schon gehen, Muguruma-Taichou!?"

Etwas fassungslos musste Kensei nun doch rübersehen. Das sah klein Byakuya so gar nicht ähnlich. Statt zu rempeln und zu pöbeln und wild mit infantilen Angebersprüchen zu kommen, versuchte er in der Tat sein süßestes Sonntagnachmittaggesicht aufzusetzen und ihn sogar standardmäßig anzusprechen.

Kensei schnaubte kurz – was Byakuya den ersten Grund zur Annahme gab, dass sein Plan, Kensei zu treffen wo es weh tat, zu fruchten schien.

Und Byakuya wollte es unbedingt ausprobieren. Ob er es schaffte, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln. Konnte ja nicht so schwer sein. Dieser Bastard nahm ja eh alles durch, was nicht angebunden war.

Byakuya schlug die Augen sanft nieder, blickte zur Seite und wischte sich mit dem mittleren Zeigefingerknöchel über die Lippen.

„Sollten kleine Kinder nicht um die Uhrzeit im Bett sein...", brummte Kensei pampig und schmiss dem Kellner die Scheine auf den Tisch. Byakuya musste sich echt zusammenreißen, nicht jetzt schon schallend los zu lachen. Es klappte tatsächlich. Oh Himmel, es schien in der Tat etwas zu bringen.

„Sollten Captains nicht nüchtern bleiben – für den-... Ernstfall?" Er konnte sich kaum zurückhalten und fand sich in dem Moment so unausgesprochen genial. Kensei grunzte und schnaubte zugleich, um sich dann schwerfällig zu erheben und die Lokalität zu verlassen. Natürlich machte sich Byakuya daran, ihm nach zu gehen. Er folgte ihm eine Weile auffällig, mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Wann würde er ihn soweit haben? Immerhin war es Kensei eindeutig anzumerken, dass ihn zumindest die Tatsache – und das wusste Byakuya, hatte er ihn doch gerade drei Stunden lang im Visier gehabt – keinen geeigneten Kandidaten zu finden, mächtig anpisste.

Und immer wenn Kensei sich mit misstrauischen und irgendwann auch genervten Blick umdrehte, setzte Byakuya sein sanftestes, zurückhaltenstes Lächeln auf. Das hatte er natürlich Stunden geübt, seinen Plan bis ins kleinste Detail ausgetüfftelt. Er freute sich, dass es doch so einfach war. Ab und an blieb Kensei stehen, um sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden, oder zu schnauben. Doch wer ließ sich denn durch so was schon beirren?

Das ging so weiter, bis sie schließlich vor den Toren der neunten Abteilung standen.

Er war sich sicher, dass er sich nun umdrehen und ihn anblaffen würde. Leider falsch gedacht. Er öffnete lediglich das Tor, um einzutreten. Byakuya zog die Luft scharf ein – dieser Bastard machte die Rechnung wohl ohne ihn. Schnell trat er zwischen die Tore und blinzte ihn an.

„Heute... nen schlechten Tag gehabt,... Muguruma-Taichou?" Oh er war ja so gut, so gerissen, so gewitzt. Nun hatte Kensei wirklich keine Wahl und musste reagieren. Unbefugte durften sich ja nicht einfach so in den Abteilungen herumtreiben.

„Hast du deinen Babysitter gefressen? Verschwinde hier", brummte Kensei und schob das Tor etwas zu, um ihn dazu zu bringen, endlich Leine zu ziehen. Jeder andere hätte jetzt erwartet, dass er auch nicht davor zurückschrecken würde, das Tor trotzdem zuzudrücken. Doch selbst ein Taichou konnte nicht SO mit einem Kuchiki umgehen. Hach war das herrlich, sich auf dieser Versicherungskarte ausruhen zu können.

„Oh ich will noch nicht gehen", entgegnete er gelassen und vollzog einen Augenaufschlag par Excellenze, schob sich noch weiter an Kensei, bis er ihn fast berührte. Dem blieb tatsächlich für eine Millisekunde lang der Mund offen stehen.

„Was soll das? Such dir jemand anders zum Spielen!"

„Warum so abweisend?" Nun grinste Byakuya ihn wirklich an. Er war schon ganz aufgeregt, er wollte es ausprobieren, richtig, er wollte ihn einfach nur um den Verstand bringen. Also schob er sich noch ein Stückchen zu ihm, je mehr Kensei mit dem Tor drohte, und rieb für einen kurzen Moment seine Hüfte an ihm.

Die Reaktion blieb diesmal aus. Auch gut, dann konnte man ja noch weiter gehen.

„Ich habe da... aber bereits jemanden im Auge... verstehen sie..." Er ließ seinen Tonfall immer sanfter schwingend zu ihm rüberflattern und streckte langsam seine Hand aus. „Ich bin... ganz... versessen darauf", er ließ seinen Zeigefinger über Kenseis Bauchmuskeln gleiten. Der machte es ihm auch zu einfach, mit seiner Eigenart, den Gi so weit offen zu tragen. „Wissen sie...", fügte er noch an und sah noch einmal mit einem Augenaufschlag hoch.

Plötzlich schien dieser breite Körper zu erstarren. Byakuya wusste, wenn er so weiter machte, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis seine Falle zuschnappte. Er rieb seine Hüften noch etwas stärker an ihm und kitzelte ihn mit seinen Fingern an der Stelle, auf der das Tattoo saß. Es wurde Zeit, k o n k r e t e r zu werden und ihn mit schonungsloser Offensive endlich aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Ich hab doch gesehen... dass der Erfolg sich heute... nicht hat einstellen wollen." Er malte inzwischen kleine Kreise auf seinem Bauch. „Dabei... kann ich mir das nicht erklären..." Ach, wie unschuldig er klingen und ihn angucken konnte, wenn er wollte und da, da spürte er es... wie ein leichtes Zucken durch die Muskeln ging. Er lächelte verhalten. „Nun ja... ich mein ja nur", flüsterte Byakuya, während er nun seine ganze Handfläche auf den warmen Körper legte, „so ein... stattlicher Mann... da müsste sich doch eigentlich mit Leichtigkeit etwas arrangieren lassen, nicht wahr!?" Er sah hoch und Kenseis Mund stand fast sperrangelweit offen, ebenso wie das Tor sich immer weiter zuschob, aber Byakuya schob sich dann einfach immer und immer näher an Kensei. ‚Na komm schon', dachte er sich. ‚Beiß an... es geht doch kaum offensichtlicher, du schwanzgesteuertes Erbsenhirn!'

Leicht seufzend lehnte er den Kopf an ihn und grinste gen Boden, als Kensei sich erst einmal räusperte.

„Du solltest... jetzt wirklich gehen... Kuchiki." Man hörte, nein besser, man fühlte, wie Kensei hart schluckte.

„Wie gesagt... ich möchte noch nicht, außerdem glaube ich...", er hielt kurz inne und fuhr mit seiner Hand ganz langsam hinunter, „dass ich hier noch... behilflich... sein... könnte..." Mutprobe, es war wie eine Mutprobe. Eine Mutprobe, bei der es darum ging, gewisse Dinge mal in die eigene Hand zu nehmen. Langsam streckte er diese auch aus, nach unten, Richtung Hakama und sagte sich innerlich immer wieder, dass es wie eine Mutprobe sei, um auch ja selbstsicher zu wirken, wenn er ihm sehr zaghaft in den Schritt packte. Es war kaum was zu spüren eigentlich, bis auf die Tatsache, dass da doch eine bestimmte Bewegung mit im Spiel war und als Byakuya seinen Griff festigte, um nicht zu zittern (immerhin war es trotz allem das erste Mal für ihn, den ‚privaten Bereich' eines andern zu berühren), ging ein wellenartiges Zittern durch Kensei, welches in einem erstickten und betont unterdrücktem Keuchen seine Ausmaße nahm.

Hn. Ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit durchfloss Byakuya und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und leckte einmal quer über seine Brust – so hoch wie er eben kam, während er seine Hand etwas bewegte. Der Brustkorb senkte sich plötzlich unregelmäßig auf und ab, bis ein Schnaufen folgte und Byakuya nun eindeutig spürte, wie Kensei hart wurde.

Ab da war es ein echtes Kinderspiel. Kensei konnte nicht widerstehen. Er konnte einfach nicht ohne Sex und selbst wenn es nur der kleine Byakuya war... so konnte er nicht widerstehen. Irgendwo musste Kensei wissen, dass es falsch war, dass es nicht gerade die beste Entscheidung seiner Existenz gewesen ist und auch, dass der Zeitpunkt aufgrund derzeitiger Verstimmung durch vorhin benannten Vorfall äußerst schlecht gewählt war. Aber Byakuya – und er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, wo das her kam plötzlich – hatte ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführt.

Sobald sie in seiner Wohnung waren, hatte Byakuya nur noch absolut erstaunliches Vokabular parat und biederte sich ihm beinahe bettelnd an. Oh und Kensei war so schwach, so dermaßen schwach. Er hob irgendwann ab auf den Planeten Kensei, wo man nicht mehr nachdachte, wen man da gerade nagelte, wie alt er war, geschweige denn, ob so ein enger Arsch nicht doch noch jungfräulich sein könnte. Nein, nein, nein. Kensei ließ sich zur Naivität hinreißen, zu glauben, was Byakuya ihm vorgaukelte. Und dieser... genoss seinen Triumpfzug, auch wenn es weh tat, aber er musste ja den Anschein erwecken, wenigstens etwas erfahren zu sein. Immerhin hatte er Bedenken, dass Kensei dann vielleicht nicht anbeißen würde.

Doch er tat es. Rammte direkt in die Falle und legte sich richtig ins Zeug.

Byakuya genoss den Schmerz beinahe. Je besser der Sex für Kensei sein würde, desto eher hätte Byakuya ihn in die Hand.

Dies hatte in der Tat Potential, sein neues Lieblingsspiel zu werden.

--

abunaii asobi gefährliche/s spiel/e

Waraji Strohsandale

Gi Oberteil

Hakama Beinkleid

Kuchikiwarnsystem Abarai bräuchte das auch...

Futonsport japanischen Pendant zu 'Matratzensport', nur dass Japaner eben auf Futons schlafen

Copyright: Tite Kubo

Ja, Crack, hallo hier D

Rechtschreibfehler abzugeben? Kein Interesse, es ist zwei Uhr morgens, ich will schlafen


	2. Chapter 2

II.

„Oh bitte, das glaubt dir kein Schwein, Kensei!"

Die Mittagssonne brannte ihm heiß auf die Brust und Shinjis Geplapper verringerte seine migräneartigen Kopfschmerzen absolut und überhaupt gar nicht. Er reagierte nur brummend.

Zu wissen, was letzte Nacht passiert war, war schlimm genug. Da hatte Kensei jetzt niemanden gebrauchen können, der irgendeinen Kommentar dazu abgab. Also hatte er die schlimmste und schlechteste Ausrede fallen lassen, die ihm eingefallen war. Auf die Frage hin, ob gestern noch was lief, antwortete er doch in der Tat mit ‚...Nö...'

Und das, so meinten die meisten, passierte nur wenn Weihnachten, Neujahr und die Jahrfeier zur Gründung der Akademie auf einen Abend fielen, an dem Brathähnchen in Kokosnussflüssen schwammen – in Tütüs Schwanensee tanzend natürlich!

Und wieso in Tachikazes Namen musste die Sonne ihm direkt in die Augen scheinen? Nicht, dass er einen Kater hatte oder so etwas, doch die Nacht hing ihm gedanklich durchaus nach. Er hatte keine Bedenken oder so etwas Ähnliches, nein, er war einfach nur etwas verwirrt darüber, mit wem er da in der Tat geschlafen hatte. Immerhin war Byakuya nie in seinem Bewusstsein gewesen. Er hatte bislang nur am Rande mit Freunden gescherzt und in lustiger Saufrunde erzählte man sich so, was der kleine Angeber für Mist anstellte – doch das war es eigentlich auch schon gewesen. Der war so interessant gewesen, wie vergammelte Tierkadaver im .

Und nun ging er ihm den ganzen Morgen über schon im Kopf herum. Denn als Kensei aufgewacht war, hatte er sich allein in seiner Wohnung befunden – keine Spur von Byakuya. Das nun verschwommen wirkende Ereignis der Nacht wehte nur noch wie ein lauer Luftzug durch seine Wahrnehmung und er fragte sich ständig, ob das alles in der Tat passiert sei oder ob der erfolglose Beutezug vom Abend in seinem Kopf Halluzinationen ausgelöst hatte. Und wenn ja, wieso sie sich ausgerechnet IHN ausgesucht hatten.

Shinjis vor seinem Gesicht wild wedelnde Hand riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Kensei... K E N S E I ~ ... hallooo-hooo!? Jemand zu Hause??"

Wieder brummte er nur.

„Oh...." Shinji nahm seine Hand wieder runter. Und lief für einen Moment schweigend neben ihm her. „Dann ... sagst du wohl die Wahrheit, wenn du so... komisch drauf bist, was?" Er murmelte etwas. Zwar konnte Kensei seinen Blick auf ihm spüren – wie er dringend nach einer weiteren oder anderen logischen Erklärung suchte, doch Kensei driftete wieder ab. Konzentriert bei dem Treffen zu erscheinen stellte sich mittlerweile als so gut wie unmöglich heraus. Zu sehr hämmerte die Frage nach dem Warum auf Kenseis malträtierten Schädel ein.

Shinji hielt die Klappe. Es hatte wohl wenig Sinn ein Gespräch führen zu wollen. Zum Glück gab es Freunde mit denen man auch gemeinsam schweigen konnte.

Kensei schob sich eher durch die langen Wege, statt entlang zu poltern wie ein Eber (wie man es eigentlich von ihm gewöhnt war). Seine Blicke schweiften die tristen Mauern. Wenn er noch eine Sekunde länger hätte ihn die Sonne starren müssen, wäre er sicherlich kotzend an der nächsten Ecke stehen geblieben. Und als sie endlich den entsprechenden Stadtteil erreicht hatten, musste er sich etwas anderes zum sinnlos Anstarren suchen und wie es der gottverdammte und dreifach verteufelte Zufall so wollte, traf es Byakuya.

Dieser war so eben mit seinem Vater unterwegs und wirkte so gar nicht mehr verführerisch, sondern nur wie ein willkürlich Daherlaufender in Akademieuniform – zunächst noch! Doch Kenseis Blick blieb unweigerlich haften und je länger er ihn regelrecht anglotzte, desto eher schossen ihm die Bilder der Nacht in den Kopf. Diese Bewegungen, diese Tonlage... der schmale Körper und –.

NEIN.

Er durfte jetzt bloß nicht daran denken. Es war doch eh wenn schon nur eine einmalige Sache gewesen, wie sonst auch.

„Muguruma-Taichou, Hirako-Taichou..." Kuchiki Senior verbeugte sich im Vorbeigehen. Kensei nickte nur zu. Und für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich seine und Byakuyas Blicke. Schlagartig verwandelten sich diese zornigen und unausgeglichenen Augen wieder in diesen Schmollblick von gestern. Kensei musste stehen bleiben, als sie vorbeigingen und der Blickkontakt wieder abbrach.

Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam ihn. Ein so überaus seltsames Gefühl.

Die Sonne interessierte ihn plötzlich nicht mehr, denn ein Schleier legte sich über alles Mögliche, nur nicht über den immer noch präsentesten Gedanken in seinem Kopf.

Was Kuchiki Senior wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn er es wüsste? Kensei starrte auf Shinjis Rückennummer. Was würde Shinji sagen? Überhaupt... würde er gerne nach seiner Meinung fragen, hatte jedoch so eine Vorahnung, dass dabei etwas noch Schlechteres heraus kommen würde.

Er behielt es für sich.

Und behielt auch für sich, dass er wenige Stunden darauf merkte, dass sein Geschmack was Beute betraf heute äußerst wählerisch ausfiel und er im Grunde nur einen haben wollte.

Aber das konnte ja nicht angehen. Auf keinen Fall. Kensei hatte nie das Bedürfnis mit ein und demselben Kerl zwei Mal ins Bett zu gehen. Seit der kurzen Begegnung am Mittag jedoch, verspürte er das dringende Verlangen, Byakuya... wiederzusehen, irgendwie.

An diesem Abend blieb er im Büro und fühlte sich nicht imstande irgendwen aufzureißen. Und mittlerweile lag das einfach daran, dass er Zeit brauchen würde, um diese abscheulichen Gedanken loszuwerden. Arbeit gegen inneres Chaos sozusagen. Zumindest belief sich alles noch rein auf körperliche Aspekte. Und Kensei schwor sich, wenn Byakuya nochmals bei ihm auftauchen sollte, so würde er ihn abservieren, eiskalt. Dann würde die kleine Kröte schon verstehen und ihn in Ruhe lassen. Er hatte es einfach im Urin, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war und auch weiterhin nicht sein würde. Er wollte einfach nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, darüber, warum gerade er, oder wieso es nicht dasselbe einfache Gefühl der sexuellen Befriedigung war wie sonst auch. Es sollte nicht mehr passieren und damit sollte das Ganze auch gegessen sein.

Schnaubend saß er über den Akten. Mit Mashiros Notizen konnte doch kein Schwein etwas anfangen, also wirklich. Während er sich über ihr zusammenhangloses und unstrukturiertes Gekrakel aufregte, bemerkte er nicht, wie die Tür zu seinem Büro aufgeschoben wurde und jemand eintrat.

„Gar nicht auf Brautschau?", stichelte Byakuya, hoppste mit Schwung auf seinen Schreibtisch und ließ die Beine baumeln.

Kenseis Puls raste ihm durch den Stiernacken.

„Gar nicht im Bett um die Uhrzeit...", brummte er wenig verständlich vor sich her und konzentrierte sich krampfhaft auf den Wisch vor ihm. Er musste ihn nur irgendwie los werden!

„Naja, hab dich halt nicht eher gefunden..."

Er grinste ihn unverschämt an, das konnte man praktisch fühlen. Wie konnte er nur diese abnormale Dreistigkeit besitzen? Und auch noch so direkt... Kensei musste ehrlich mit sich sein – es machte ihn wahnsinnig in zweierlei Hinsicht. Vielleicht hätte er sich doch jemanden suchen sollen, um sich abzureagieren, bevor er ihn abblitzen lassen konnte. Und überhaupt, Moment mal... wieso ließ er sich denn bitte von einem Kind schikanieren?

„Hab ja nich gedacht, dass du Arbeitstier bist", flötete er und nahm einen Zettel in die Hand, um ihn zu begutachten. Kensei entriss es ihm sofort.

„Is nun mal mein Job und jetz raus", schnauzte er ihn an, was ihm natürlich absolut keinen Anlass dazu gab, seinem Befehl auch Folge zu leisten.

„Na na... so ein unhöflicher Captain heute... dabei dachte ich, dass du etwas dankbarer wärst." Byakuya fuhr sich durch den Pony. In diesem Moment konnten es wohl beide nicht fassen, dass Kensei einfach nicht cool bleiben konnte. Der Junge raubte ihm den letzten Nerv.

„Merkst du es eigentlich nicht, wenn du einem Erwachsenen auf den Geist gehst? Also mach endlich die Biege, lass mich arbeiten und sprich mich nicht mehr an, sonst vergess' ich mich, kapiert!?" Zu spät – Kensei hatte sich bereits vergessen. Jetzt, wo er in Fahrt war, war er gleich mal in Falle Nummer zwei getappt. Endlich gab er Byakuya die Aufmerksamkeit, die jener gewollt hatte. Aber als ob er sich damit zufrieden geben würde, jetzt wo er den Code praktisch geknackt hatte und genau wusste, womit man Kensei schön schaden konnte.

Er rutschte auf dem Tisch noch etwas näher zu ihm.

„Naja, ich weiß zumindest, dass es gestern doch ganz gut gefiel, dass ich mich nicht‚ ver-pisst' habe... nicht wahr!?"

Oh und jetzt musste Kensei doch wieder daran denken, denn so gesehen... verdammt scheiße ja, es war absolut grandioser Sex gewesen, aber deshalb jetzt irgendwie zu schwächeln, das konnte nicht, das durfte nicht passieren! Wenn Byakuya jetzt der erste werden würde, den Kensei zwei Mal... ZWEI Mal nahm, wäre das nur der Grund zur Annahme, dass er etwas Besonders war und das war er nicht- bestimmt nicht!

„Du schweigst, also habe ich Recht, nicht wahr?" Byakuya vergaß die Höflichkeit vom Vorabend. Er hatte ihn einmal so weit bekommen, das würde er locker ein zweites Mal schaffen, einfach nur, weil Kensei in der Beziehung so lächerlich schwach war.

Und er sollte Recht behalten. Er reizte ihn im Wahrsten so lange, bis es entweder Kensei selbst oder dessen Geschlechtsteil es nicht mehr aushalten konnte und Byakuya schneller, als er gucken konnte mit herunter gelassenem Hakama unter ihm auf seinem Tisch lag und es sich so richtig besorgen ließ.

Kensei begann an sich und allem, was bisher gewesen war zu zweifeln. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Wieso hatte er sich nicht zurück halten können. Normalerweise war doch eine angebissene Kirsche für ihn absolut uninteressant gewesen. Und nun hatte er sich ein zweites Mal auf ihn eingelassen.

Zugegeben – es lohnte sich. Es lohnte sich so richtig. Byakuya ließ einfach alles mit sich machen und sogar mehr. Er streckte ihm den Arsch nur so entgegen. Es war kaum auszuhalten, wer hätte da nicht zugegriffen?

Kensei jedenfalls griff nicht nur zwei Mal zu, nein... noch ein drittes, ein viertes und fünftes und sechstes Mal. Eine ganze verfickte Woche lang, hatte Byakuya ihn immer wieder rumbekommen. Und er war jedes Mal anders. Mal aufmüpfig, mal fordernd, mal sich zierend – Kensei hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance ‚nein' zu sagen. Und nach einer Woche wollte er es auch definitiv nicht.

Nein, am achten Abend wartete er bereits darauf, dass Byakuya irgendwann erschien, ihn in absolut sinnlosen Smalltalk verwickelte, ihn ein bisschen leiden und mit sich selbst ringen ließ, nur um dann von ihm nach Strich und Faden durchgenommen zu werden.


End file.
